Chasing Fireflies
by Turd126
Summary: A group of fifth years get into all sorts of trouble but all of the fun stops when people are going missing. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are unsure of the bunch but keep a close eye. While the two groups are trying to figure out what the disappearances, love, competitive tension and hard work is afoot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Sarah's P.O.V.)

My heart pulsed rapidly as I ran through the brick wall to Platform 9 ¾. The trunk my father gave me whammed against my leg constantly. "_Great now I'm going to get a bruise!"_ I thought. I quickly shoved my trunk in front of one of the men in the train station uniform, with my cat Butterscotch in one arm and shut my eyes knowing I knocked the man over hitting him in the chins. Right now I couldn't care and I didn't. I was going home.

Still in full sprint, I rushed to find my friends in a compartment. I hoped to find them all dying of laughter and eating _Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans_… and that's how I found them. Kitara, a Ravenclaw who had a special ability to speak to plants. She was one of my closest friends even if she was muggleborn and I was a pure blood. All of my friends and I were rebels to the wizarding ways. Still catching my breath I threw my backpack in a corner and plopped onto Kitara's lap. Butterscotch hopped on next to us and curled up to sleep.

"Sarah!" squealed the girls in the compartment.

I sat up and squealed too turning red in the face (we call this tomatoeing). I gave hugs all around and grabbed a chocolate frog that wasn't opened to avoid the beans. I felt someone pull my arm and turned in that direction.

"Don't be a chicken girl grab at least one."

Of course I wouldn't get away with it especially with Minito. He was practically my twin. We had the same birthday, we had the same interests and we were friends ever since we were toddlers. I pretended to walk away then turned around and grabbed one.

"Now eat it!" said kit with a huge smile on her face showing her cute crooked teeth.

I popped the bean in my mouth hoping to death it was good… but it wasn't I got a dirt flavoured one. I grabbed a napkin and spat it out then shoving the chocolate frog in my gob.

"I hate you guys!" I said teasingly as they all turned red from laughing.

I asked the girls on the seat across that were still giggling if Lily showed up. They shook their heads disappointingly. It only made sense that she was hiding or hanging around with Severus. He was a very curious boy who always had greasy hair and his long crooked nose stuck in a potions book. We found him just as much as a misfit as ourselves. But the only other reason why she wouldn't be there is if James Potter was stalking her. The poor dear he will never leave her alone!

A sudden whoosh of red hair strode into the compartment but it wasn't Lily. It was sweet little Melissa Weasley. She was only an inch or two taller than me since I was only five feet tall.

"Melissa!" we all chanted.

"Hey all of you lovely people!" she said in a soft yet exited voice.

We all sat and told stories of our summer and of our fourth year at Hogwarts. We couldn't believe it was fifth year already and soon we would join the rest of the witches and wizards working in the Ministry of Magic. I turned my head to look out the window gazing on the horizon past the sun kissed trees and the cliffs of the strong snow capped mountains. That when we all saw…our home… our Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minito (P.O.V.)

It was heart warming being surrounded by my friends and walking toward a big castle we called our own. It looked just like how we had left it. The Dark Forrest was the gate that protected us and the mountains spared us from the bitter cold of Father Snow. As we drifted toward the castle on the lamp lit black lake, I noticed everyone was calm except for Sarah she seemed… afraid. But why would she be? Wasn't she happy to escape from her house in London? Being a Slytherin you'd expect her to have a wealthy family with a huge mansion like the Malfoy's. Yet the Snow's lived in a small house just making their payments every month. Sarah always had to spiritually support her family on her own since they all had mental and health issues. She seemed happy on the train but once we got to the boats she was uneasy. I nudged her with my elbow she turned to me and smiled and played with her long strawberry blond hair. I guess she's ok.

We finally got to the other side to the docs. I got out of the boat and started toward the school grounds but slipped and fell on my face. I figured it was an accident and started to laugh but my laughter stopped after three pairs of black shoes stood in front of me. Those shoes belonged to the devil himself Lucious Malfoy the caddy, insolent fool that roamed the Slytherin common room. He was laughing and his followers laughed too but he waved for silence.

"You call yourself a pure blood Blubber." said Lucious with a sneer.

"It's Fletcher." I snarled

"Whatever!" him and his drones turned and left.

Emma, the tallest girl and Sarah lifted me off the ground as Jasmine, our giddy dancer dusted me off. Kitara was still getting out of the boat.

"Are you alright?!" asked Melissa, her freckles visible with the lantern light.

"I'm fine. I won't let it get to me. Not today."

"Good, because when it does I'm going to beat him to a pulp!" Emma said cracking her knuckles in frustration.

Emma Bolt was now six feet tall and towered over most boys. She was very sweet and smart and grew her brown hair out down to her hips.

"That's alright." I said "Let's just go because I don't know about you girls but I'm hungry."

"Oh me too!" said Jasmine and she pranced away.

I really missed this except Malfoy. The only thing about Hogwarts no one liked. My parents weren't too happy when I was sorted into Slytherin but they were proud of me none the less. I didn't care anymore. "It doesn't matter. You matter to us no matter what house. Sarah is there too don't be scared." Said Kitara after the sorting ceremony our first year. I always got praise from her. She was the Mama Bear of our group and kept us together since first year. I felt appreciated by my friends more than my family.

I sat with Sarah at the Slytherin table with Sarah and we ate until our bellies stuck out. We crept over to the Ravenclaw table several times to share more stories with Emma, Kitara, Jasmine, and Melissa and went back to our tables for more food. As we got up I glanced around the Great Hall past the decorations, past the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table sat Lily Evans with her beautiful red hair. I knew James Potter had the biggest crush on her… and so did I. I know it was stupid but like I said before…I didn't care.


End file.
